


A Game

by 666random4life



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666random4life/pseuds/666random4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also on fanfiction.net<br/>A very short story about a game the Kiseki group was going to play back in middle school when they were bored of playing matches they knew they would win. (One-shot however I might add more if I get bored)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game

"Hey let's play a game!" said Kise Ryouta after changing out of his uniform.

"Hm? What kind of game Kisechin?" asked Murasakibara Atsushi with his shirt off and grabbing a maibu.

"A game where whoever makes the most baskets in this practice game gets a prize."

"What kind of prize? Not that I'm interested in this idiotic game," said Midorima Shintaro pushing up his glasses.

"Hmm..." he looked around twice making sure a certain someone wasn't there. "How about," Kise lowered his voice to a whisper. "Stealing Kurokocchi's first kiss?" he wore a light blush.

The ace of Teiko basketball team, Aomine Daiki, snorted, "Tetsu already lost it a long time ago."

"EH!?"

"Hm? How does Minechin know?" ask Murasakibara eating a maibu at the same time.

"I told you before don't eat while talking." said Midorima.

"Don't wanna."

Aomine sighed, "He told me that last year that a kid stole it back in elementary school. Some kid named Ogiwara Shige or something."

Kise looked like he was about to cry.

Murasakibara just laughed once. "Now there's no prize." he said to Kise.

"Sorry I'm late." the door closed.

"Okay then second kiss!" Kise said not giving up.

"Ah, I already took that one."

"Aominecchi! How could you!" now Kise really looked like he was about to cry but before crying he threw his basketball shoe at Aomine's face.

"Wha-!" it smacked him hard in the face leaving an imprint. "Kise!" Anger was fuming out of Aomine.

"That's what you get, Ahominecchi!"

"Hah? What was that you dog!"

"Aho!"

"Dog!"

"Aho!"

"Dog!"

"Just admit it ever since you two stop being shadow and light you can't even hug each other!"

"Hah? Of course we can hug! Oi Tetsu!... TETSU!?" Aomine's eyes widen when he saw his shadow, well his former shadow now since the incident in the rain.

Kise's eyes did the same when he saw that Kuroko was also in the room. "Kurokocchi when did you get here!?"

"When you were saying something about a second kiss, Kise-kun." Kuroko Tetsuya calmly said. "By the way whose kiss were you talking about?"

"Ku-" Murasakibara was cut off by Kise's hand over his mouth and by Kise's loud forced laughter.

"No one’s! Ha-ha! It was nothing really! Just talking about random stuff ha-ha..." He knew Kuroko wasn't buying the lie and his voice drifted off.

"I see..." Kuroko said not understanding why the lie but not wanting to pry.

"Anyways Tetsu," Aomine spread his arms out.

Kuroko was confused.

Aomine waited and waited and finally said, "Oi Tetsu I'm waiting for a hug! Give me a hug!"

"No." Kuroko denied it with one hand and a shake of his head.

Kise chuckled, "Kurokocchi! What about me!" Kise did the same thing as Aomine, who at the moment dropped his arms and glared at Kise.

Kuroko sighed, "If you insist I won't stop you."

"Yay!" Kise glomped Kuroko.


End file.
